Liar
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Butters was a good boy, and he knew the reasons why. He was a good boy and it felt great to be a liar.


Disclaimer: Kenny and Butters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker and I in no way own them.  
Title: Liar  
Summary: Butters was a good boy, and he knew the reasons why. He was a good boy and it felt great to be a liar.  
Warnings: Cussing PWP (kinda)OOC  
Couple: None  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: Can anyone name the song that the summary is practically quoting?  
Comments: This one's a little. . . Different, but eh. It seems plausible in my head at least. Oh, and the beginning sends a false message to you, I really don't think you'll see this one coming. (Or at least I hope you don't)

----------  
Liar  
----------

How is it that the one who never said a bad word, hated breaking the rules and was terrified of making people angry with him as a child could turn out to have to darkest secret of them all when they grew up?

-----

Kenny was lying on his bed, listening to his CD player, trying to do Algebra II homework when his phone started to ring.

With a groan he fumbled over the side of his bed for it. His fingers caught it on the third ring and he answered it. "Hello? What the hell do you want?"

Silence met him and he knew who it was. "Butters?"

This time there was a ragged intake of breath then a small voice spoke. "Can we. . ?"

Sighing, Kenny closed his math book and pushed it onto the floor. "Yeah, where do you want to meet at?"

Another short bout of silence. "The woods?"

"Kay, I can be there in ten, how about you?" Kenny was already standing, getting dressed.

"The same." Then the line went dead.

Poor boy and he had been doing so well the past week.

-----

Kenny kicked at the tufts of snow while he walked, not exactly looking forward to this but at the same time not minding in the least.

He made it to the spot first, remembering that sometimes the other was late on purpose so he could-

Butters walked out from behind a tree, shaking violently.

"So," Kenny started, and hands held up in the air. "How do you want to do this? Do you want to go out and have me 'stumble' upon you, or the other way around, or do you just want to-?"

Suddenly, the blonde was on him, a knife slashing through the air and catching him in the shoulder.

"Aww, sonavabitch!" Kenny hissed, staggering back.

The next blow hit him in the side and he flinched, but didn't fight back. This is what the other wanted, this is what he needed.

Knocked backward onto the ground, Butter's straddled Kenny's thighs, silver flashing as the weapon was brought down on the teen again and again.

Then, he stopped, and whimpered in a horse voice. "Defend yourself, fight me, do _something_."

Kenny obliged as the knife cut at his face.

He hands raised and he tried, half-heartedly, to push the other off.

When the object was shoved into his stomach and then twisted, he fist connected.

Everything went black after that.

-----

With his eyes opening, making out the blurred shape of trees, Kenny tried not to move.

His body felt like it was on fire.

"God," He whispered, his vocal cords still weak. "I'll never get used to this feeling."

He heard faint shuffling on his right and he made his head turn.

Butters was pacing a few feet away.

His eyes were trained on Kenny, the right one swelling and turning a faint blue. "You. . . You were only. . Out for an hour."

Kenny pushed up onto his elbows, ignoring his protesting muscles. "Feel better?"

The boy didn't answer, just stopped walking and stared at him.

As Kenny was about to make another comment, Butters was on him again.

Kenny fell back with a painful moan but let thin pale arms wrap around his neck and a face press against the side of his own.

"I'm so sorry Kuh-Kenny," Butters sobbed, shaking starting all over again. "Buh-but Cart-Cartman he-"

Forcing his arms to wrap around the other, Kenny cut the other off. "It's fine, I understand. As long as you feel better I could die a thousand deaths."

----------

Huh, I guess it kinda hints towards KennyButters. But. . . Eh.

Sorry it's so weird but, like I said, it's not all that unlikely.

Tch, I should write better shit than this.

:dramatic pose: SOME DAY!

I apologize for any mistakes, I'm too lazy to check it.

If you want to know song that the summary was more-or-less quoting, ask.


End file.
